The Ultimate Delivery
by doomqwer
Summary: In a world ravaged by despair and a total collapse of society the distribution of supplies and correspondence has been all but shut down but a group called the red hawks rose up to the task led by the ultimate delivery man George Dickinson deliver supplies to all no matter their affiliation as long as they can pay
1. Delivery to Despair

George will arrive at the moment Junko announces and implements the first motive

The world has gone to hell ever since Junko enoshima sent society into collapse

And ever since then communication and resource transport has become a dangerous and arduous task until the group known as the red hawks a band of couriers led by ultimate delivery man George Dickson who decided to take no sides in this war of ideals and delivers to all who can provide the proper trade and this is the story of his delivery to hopes peak academy ordeal of getting there and inside.

Our story begins in the wasteland outpost of the red hawks where we can many couriers run back and forth gathering supplies and item to deliver to their customers.

Up above we can George going over massive piles of orders for items and resources

Before he comes across a very old order for one Junko Enoshima now let it be known George finds dealing with any of the main despair factions to be a hassle as they all try to convert him ... he still has bruises on his wrist and ankles from where Mikan Tsumiki tied him up after he delivered her a new crate of bandages and he can only imagine how annoying the OG despair must be but he"ll be damned if that makes him ruin his perfect record.

As George reads over the order he see's that it was made to his old company before the tragedy and the order was for one back support pillow so he looks through the inventory sheet to see if they still have one and sure enough they have a couple left.

George sighs " well I guess i have deliver a pillow to the one who started this whole mess"

So George headed down to the equipment vault to stock for the trip he grabs some EMP grenades a new device for shutting off equipment and most tech when delivering to highly fortified areas a heat lance a power blow torch that can cut through almost all metals a gas mask and the uniform of the wasteland deliver service a brown cloak that covers most of the body and has a hood to protect the face.

After gathering all the equipment he will need for the job ahead George grabs the pillow and turns on the intercom for the base " announcement to all personal in the base i am embarking on what may be one of the most dangerous deliveries i have undertaken i will be making a delivery to the queen of despair herself so if i am not back in 2 months you are to vote in a new leader from the top couriers".

Upon making his announcement George started to make the mental preparations to journey out in the absolute hellscape that the world had become as soon as he was sure he was mentally prepared he donned his has make tied on his cloak and stepped towards the sealed door that led to the outside world to make what may be the hardest delivery he may ever make.

Upon opening the door to the outside world George is greeted to an all to familiar site of a burning red sky and horizon filled with ruined buildings and he feels the wind ripping through wasteland like a hurricane.

George proceeds to board an ATV and sets off on the long and arduous journey to the place where all this started Hopes Peak Academy a place that once offered those with immense talent a place to turn them into a life long career but has now turned into a focal point of despair and insanity.

Throughout his ride across the a ruined Japan George marvels at the destruction that has been caused by a group of teenagers and their ringer leader queen George comes to a stop outside and old run down convenience store to search for rations he found some old chips and Twinkies.

So George set off again to reach hopes peak it took 3 days and nights to reach the school turned fortress upon reach a certain distance the turrets on the school started to open fire seeing this George swerved to get some cover he sped over behind a support column for the giant gates of the school he parked his ATV behind it upon making sure his vehicle was out of firing distance he slowly but surely make his way to a good throwing distance and as soon as he made it he tossed one of his EMP grenades causing the turrets to shutdown.

Upon reaching the entrance he moved over to one of the windows with the thinnest metal plating and took out his heat lance.

—POV CHANGE Junko—

It had been a boring week for Junko sitting up all alone in her little room isolated from the rest of the school she thought that introducing the secrets motive might liven things up in complete bore of a school but no one had made an attempt to kill anyone.

In her boredom she started to look over the monitors showing her the school and the outside of the school upon looking at the front gate she saw something that caught her interest in the horizon she saw a trail of dust being kicked up by what could only be a vehicle "finally something to liven up this borefest" said Junko excitedly at the thought of something entertaining her while she waited for her classmate to fall into the sweet embrace of despair.

Junko turned to put her full attention on the front gate monitor as she got ready for her evening entertainment and so she waited for about 20 mins in glee to see who might come into her parlor* as she waited she saw what looked to be a man in a brown cloak and a gas mask riding an ATV coming straight towards the front gate.

When he finally reached firing range she turned on the turrets and let loose a hail of molten lead the unknown driver swerved behind one of the thick pillars that held of the once great gates of the school she now held with and iron grip Junko grew disappointed at the lack of effort awww all that build up for nothing Gah what a fucking tease said Junko.

But suddenly out of nowhere a metal sphere the size of a baseball flew toward the turrets and by virtue of that the camera and for a split second she saw the metal orb glow blue before everything at the front gate go dark and turn dark The fuck exclaimed Junko in a rage as her view of the outside world went away.

But soon Junko calmed down seeing that she might actually get to "entertain a visitor" knowing she could not do this without compromising the killing game she hit a button on her console that release a sleeping gas throughout the school to knock out her unwilling participants and have the monokuma's drag them to their rooms but in a spontaneous bout of mischief she mad the monokuma's carry Makoto and Sayaka into Makoto's room and as an added bonus she stripped them down their underwear for fun reaction to see after dealing with her little problem.

—-POV CHANGE George—

It took George about 3 hours to finally get through the thick metal plating on the windows upon finally getting trough he found the are he had entered was the gym and saw the the person he had come all this way to deliver a pillow to and he had to admit she was quite the looker long strawberry blonde hair tied into two pig tails leg a body that had curves normal women would kill for and a chest that seem to have come straight from the cover of a risqué magazine but the insanity and all around craziness made George think twice before fantasizing about her.

But before George could take 2 steps forward the insane bombshell of a woman started to speak AHAHAHAHAHAHHHA a crown seemed to pop onto her head from out of nowhere. I must say i am impressed peasant you are the first person to make it past the front gate of the school so tell me who sent you was it those stick in the mud and stick up their asses people at the future foundation no they don't have the balls to pull something like this off wait was it the resistance that keeps fight in pockets around japan wait no they don't have the equipment to pull this off ooooo ooooo i know you are from that one orphanage i blew up for shits and giggles.

George let the insane blond go through her rambling as he really needed to take a breather though he did have to agree that the future foundation really needed to get their head out from their collective asses and do something for humanity after letting Junko finish her many guesses at to he was and where he came from he finally spoke up look lady i just came here to deliver a package said George.

Junko looked deflated at this and said Really damn it and i got all hyped up for something exciting and fun and you have to go and burst my bubble but wait Really you came her the most fortified place across numerous terrains that could be described as something as out of nightmares just to deliver a package i don't know weather to be impressed at your perseverance or bummed out that you have nothing better to do in this world then to deliver a package here so who's it for.

George reached into his bag and pulled out a long package and handed it to junko it is for you said George and pulled out a clipboard now if you would please sign here

Junko took the clipboard and signed in an overly extravagant manner and handed it back to George we at the red hawks courier group would like to thank you for choosing are services and hope you will choose us the next time you are in need of good spoke George in a practiced manner.

Junko took out a switch blade and cut open the box and saw her back support pillow bitchen i was waiting for this before this whole mess got started but i got bored and didn't want to wait so i kicked it off before the damn thing arrived exclaimed Junko.

George started walking away before Junko called out wait aren't you gonna try to pull off some great rescue of the OH so important ultimate George turned around and said look lady i don't care how you get your sick kicks i just wanna do my job and he turned back around to make the long trip back to base and hopefully get a good nights sleep and relax after all this mess.

—-Omake—

We find ourselves now in the room of one Makoto Naegi who has just woken up with his head on what must have been the softest pillows he had ever rested his head on feeling particularly lazy he snuggle deeper into the pillows when he heard a moan coming from his pillows ! Wait pillows don't moan Naegi bolted up like he was struck by lightning when he turned to see what made the noise that woke him up.

Upon looking to other side of the bed he saw a scantily clad sayaka in nothing but her underwear laying next to him upon seeing this sight he promptly passes out from a nosebleed but just as is passing out he swears he could hear what could only be described as deranged cackling as fell into blissful unconsciousness.


	2. Badlands Bandages

This chapter take place before the junko delivery

A storm is brewing says George as he drives off to his latest delivery through the apocalyptic waste land.

[a few hours ago]

Sir Sir, George looks up from his reports to one of the many employees in his employ running up to him with a clipboard in hand yes son said George in response sir we have an order from one of the remnants said the the unnamed courier that had come to bring this news to him.

Which one is it George asked the employee looks down at the clipboard umm its the former ultimate nurse Mikan Tsumiki said the worker drone George covers his face with his hand and groans oh great its the crazy obsessive one well what I am delivering to her said George in an exasperated tone. The worker flipped through the clipboard the order requests a crates of bandages and box of syringes.

Well i really should have expected that reply's George with a deadpan expression on his face well get back to work says george in a stern tone causing the junior courier to rush off in order to not be on the end of an irritated George.

[back in the present]

We can see George driving through the treacherous landscape of a ruined world thrown into chaos by a bored teenage girl he looks into the back of his pinzgauer [this is an Austrian all terrain vehicle that can go almost anywhere] to see the cargo he is transporting to one of the more disturbed remnants of despair slowly mentally preparing himself to deal with her like does with all the other despairs.

George continues to drive through the wastelands so caught up in his own thoughts that he only just notices a decrepit and creepy looking hospital appear in the horizon showing him that he has almost arrived at his destination.

George pulled his pinzguar up to what used to be the entrance of a once thriving hospital now a den of despair and obsession. He went to the back of his truck and pull out the crate of bandages, box of syringes and a dolly to roll the products into the hospital.

George rolled through the surprisingly still working automatic doors and is hit in the face with the strong smell of antiseptic he roll up to the desk that used to be the receptionists desk of the hospital upon walking up to the desk he see a nondescript woman wearing a monokuma mask who looked dead to the world Hey you there i am here to make a delivery to a miss Tsumiki George called out.

Upon hearing the new comer the mono-nurse jumped at hearing a new voice and mechanically turned towards and said in a monotone voice that in all honesty scared the shit out of George one minute sir i will check the the incoming packages sheet and if you are on the list i will call the head nurse.

The creepy nurse proceeded to flip threw a filing cabinet and pull out a manila folder and opened it to read it after going through it pick up walkie talkie and spoke something into it that George could not hear. The monotone nurse turned back to George and said please take the elevator to your left up to the 4th floor the head nurse will see you.

Upon hearing this George headed up to the elevator and roll the supplies into the elevator and hit 4 and waited while it rose up to the forth floor when the elevator reached the forth floor George heard a ding and the doors opened as he walked out into the hallway of the forth floor he looked around seeing crude drawings and effigies of one Junko Enoshima.

While he walks through the halls George hear moans and screaming from the rooms around him know that these are the screams of the victims of the ultimate nurse suffering whatever disturbed experiments she had preformed upon them he shivered at the thoughts that creeped into his head as he walked he started to hear louder and louder screams coming from the up ahead guessing that this is where the person he needed to talk to was.

upon arriving at the room he saw someone wearing something straight out of the silent hill games leaning over a "patient" with what could only be described as demented glee poke and prodding the poor fellow with various medical instruments not wanting to stick around to long in the decrepit hospital George knocked on the door startling the despair ridden nurse.

Mikan turns around to see who interrupted her fun time to see a cloaked man with a clipboard and says in a saccharine sweet voice oh hello who are you are here to see me it has been soooooooo longs since we had any visitors it would be so nice to have some more company.

George looks at the admittedly attractive nurse with a deadpan stare and says no mam i am here to deliver these packages here one is of bandages and the other is of new syringes the nurse gets a gleeful smile at this and makes George think that she just might be cute smiling like that if she weren't completely batshit crazy.

Awww poo i do so enjoy new playmates the old one always seems keep have less fun the more i play with them but at least you brought me some new toys to use the old ones were getting dirty and hard to use so i will definitely need some more she say in a childish voice that does not belong to a girl her age after waiting til Mikan stopped speaking George walked up with a clipboard now if you could sign here so i can hand these over to you.

Mikan pulled a syringe shaped pen from out of nowhere and signed down here name and handed back the clipboard to George and as he turned around to roll over the supplies to the nurse he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and felt back there only to feel a syringe sticking out of his neck as he touched it he felt an overwhelming feeling of drowsiness just before falling unconscious he whispered out you bitch you drugged me and fell forward out like a light.

-—-Mikan's POV-

Oh it looks my new friend was tired after the long trip better put him on the bed and tuck him in I don't want him sleeping on that dirty dirty floor. With strength you would not expect from a girl her size Mikan picked up George and set him on one of the empty beds in the room she was in better tie him up don't want him falling out of the bed she said in a childish voice.

Mikan looks down on an unconscious George tied to an old hospital bed awww doesn't he look cute i am gonna have so much fun playing with him cooed Mikan i wonder what kind of games he likes pondered the nurse while humming a little tune and opening the packages and takes out some extra bandages ooo these feel so nice Mikan said as she admired the softness of the bandages so enamored in her ministrations she did not notice the slight twitching in George's eyes.

-George's POV-

George's eyes fluttered oh god what the hell hit me thought George still feeling groggy from the knockout drug Mikan injected him with earlier. Trying to get his bearings George tried to move only now noticing the thick bandages tied around his wrists and ankles he starts struggling to wiggle out of his bindings but in doing this causes the old rusty bed to creak alerting the bandages enamored nurse.

Mikan quickly turns around and squeals ooh goodie you are awake we are gonna have so much fun and you can stay here forever and ever and maybe mistress junko might even come and visit while she is saying this she starts hugging herself and drooling.

At this point George is internally screaming in his head and looking for any way out of what may turn into some very disturbed child's version of playtime his eyes darted around the room around looking for anything that might be of uses to him in escaping his increasingly rapey looking captor he spotted a uplifted piece of rusty metal on the hospital bed frame near his wrist.

The nurse calmed herself down from her self induced wet daydream you stat right there i am going to get my toys and games we will have so much fun as she rushed out of the room with a skip in her step happy to have someone to play with again.

After seeing the nurse was gone George started frantically rubbing the bandages on his wrist on the jagged piece of metal rising up off the bed slowly but surely cutting through the bandage and soon he heard and audible "SNAP" and one of this wrists were free quickly he ripped the other pieces of bandage off his ankles and other wrist.

George quickly got up from the bed now untied and made a mad dash towards the door just as he got past the door he brushed past a very happy looking Mikan carrying some colored boxes that he didn't get a real good looks at upon seeing her new "friend" running off Mikan rushed after him with all the zeal of a mad woman.

Wait come back i just wanted to play she said in the same childish voice all while chasing him down for flights of stairs and the 3 other floors that ran across in George's mad bid to escape the mentally unhinged nurse who he could only imagine what unspeakable things she wanted to do and what crazy ideas of play were running through her warped mind.

George finally made it down to the first floor and in a feat of sprinting that would make and Olympic runner green with envy he zoomed past the check in and out desk and just barely made it outside before the crazed nurse turned the corner to get to the door he jumped in the the pinzguar and locked it down he quickly rummaged through his cloak for the keys all while an increasingly distressed nurse banged on the door yelling at him to come out at play with her upon finding them he started up the truck and backed out of where he was causing the nurse to fall on her ass in surprise sighing in relief George drove off vowing that he would not be coming back here for a along time.

—-Mikan's POV—-

Waaaaaaaaaahhhh why does no one wanna play with me she sobbed all while sitting on the ground in surprise and sadness all i wanna do is play i even brought my favorite board games revealing the many colored boxes to be an assortment of kids board games with cutesy drawings doodled on them is it the games she pondered while getting up and dusting herself and picking up her games.

She slowly walked back into her hospital wondering what she could do to keep around some friends all while playing with her hair like a shy child never knowing that all people who ran from her where scared of her insane behavior and always thinking that she might torture of preform some ungodly experiment on them she went along wondering completely unaware of what others thought she was like child completely unaware of the world around her and how her actions came across to other but also like a child her moment of contemplation quickly fluttered away as she went back to trying to her one of her many other "friends" to play with her.


End file.
